Detik dan Detik Perang Hogwarts
by gitaoutofmelody
Summary: Perang Hogwarts dengan sudut pandang salah seorang pejuang Hogwarts dari Ravenclaw. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all from JK Rowling. kecuali ceritanya. ini cuma mimpi seorang anak yang berusaha dia abadikan dengan ketikan pada komputernya.

Perang Hogwarts, dimata seorang anak Ravenclaw.

Warning: Tokoh diambil dari nama-nama murid Ravenclaw di Hogwarts. namun dengan pengubahan dibanyak tempat. Cerita ini adalah bagian awal. ada 3 bagian yang akan dibuat. Alur mengikuti buku HP 7.

enjoy, and review. tell me I should finnish this story or not. thank you!

**1. Cepat.**

"Suara-suara gaduh itu begitu menyebalkan!" teriakku frustasi. Aku baru saja kembali ke kamarku dua menit setelah patroli Prefek, dan sekarang aku mendengar beberapa anak perempuan berteriak. Apa sekarang? Perang bantal? Mereka benar-benar mau dihabisi Carrow ya? Ugh. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu Carrow ada diruangan Rekresi mereka… Entah apa yang dilakukan Pelahap Maut sialan itu, menunggui patung Rowena Ravenclaw…

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan mendadak menyadari apa yang salah. Jeritan itu bukan dari kamar putri. Tapi dari ruang rekreasi. Oh, tidak. Ada sesuatu yang sangat salah pasti terjadi.

Buru-buru menuruni tangga ke ruang rekreasi, aku menginjak jubahku sendiri ketika tergesa mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku. Begitu mataku fokus, aku nyaris tersedak. Harry Potter.

Tidak mungkin. Tapi itu Harry Potter... dan Luna Lovegood! Anak kelas 6 yang tidak kembali setelah Natal itu! Oh Merlin Harry Potter! Mustahil sekali… dia buronan kementerian! Dan kenapa dia ada di ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw? Dia Gryffindor! Dan astaga apa yang terjadi dengan Carrow bersaudara? Kelihatannya Potter menghabisinya. Well, sebenarnya terima kasih sekali Potter.

Tapi ini masih sulit dimengerti. Ditambah Professor McGonagall yang tiba-tiba membuat Patronus. Dan berlari keluar bersama Potter dan Lovegood.

Uh oh. Harusnya aku tahu. Cepat atau lambat pasti akan datang. Kehadiran Potter dan Patronus mendesak McGonagall menegaskan semuanya. Perang itu terjadi. Sekarang.

Orlando Quirke, Prefek satunya, sepertinya menyadari hal yang sama. Matanya membelalak ketakutan dan dia mulai mengigiti bibirnya.

"SEMUA TENANG!" teriakku frustasi kepada anak-anak perempuan kelas satu panik. Mereka berkicau menambah panik suasana. "TUNGGU INSTRUKSI DARI KEPALA ASRAMA!"

Tidak memberikan pengaruh. Sepertinya harus menggunakan Sonorus.

Tapi sebelum aku mengangkat tongkat sihirku, Profesor Flitwick masuk tergesa-gesa, panik, meminta perhatian dengan letusan dari tongkat sihirnya. Perutku anjlok. Benar-benar terjadi…

"EVAKUASI DARURAT! SEMUA MURID TURUN KE AULA BESAR! BAWA TONGKAT SIHIR KALIAN! DAN JANGAN BERTERIAK TERIAK!" lengking Fliwick.

"Derwent! Quirke! Bantu arahkan murid kelas bawah!" aku tersentak begitu namaku disebut, begitu juga dengan Orlando. Dia tampak pucat. Well, mungkin aku juga. Kami para Prefek sudah disiapkan, untuk tidak kaget jika menerima instruksi semacam ini. Tapi tetap saja pada situasi ini...

Proses evakuasi menghabiskan kesabaran. Orlando berteriak pada seorang perempuan kecil pirang yang bersikeras menjemput burung hantunya sebelum turun. Aku menariknya sebelum dia sempat mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Dia panik. Kami semua panik. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk menyerang seorang gadis kecil keras kepala.

"Lepaskan aku, Rosalie!" sentaknya ketika aku terus menarik jubahnya.

"Dinginkan kepalamu, Orla. Banyak yang harus dilakukan, please." Kataku tajam. Dan dia menatapku marah.

20 menit yang sangat rumit, tapi kami berhasil membawa semua anak Ravenclaw ke Aula Besar. Sahabatku, Anne Chambers, menatapku gelisah, meminta penjelasan. Aku memandangnya muram dan sedih. Berusaha berkomunikasi tanpa kata-kata. Dia mengerti dan bahunya terkulai lemas.

Keempat meja asrama sudah dipenuhi anak-anak yang berantakan, setengah piyama, setengah mantel bepergian. Ketakutan.

McGonagall berdiri di podium, menyampaikan instruksi. "…Evakuasi akan diatur oleh Mr. Filch dan Madam Pomfrey. Para Prefek, kalau sudah kuberikan aba-aba, kalian akan mengorganisir asrama-asrama kalian dan membawa anak-anak yang menjadi tanggung jawab kalian, dengan teratur, ke titik evakuasi."

Seorang murid Hufflepuff berdiri dan berteriak lantang. "Dan bagaimana kalau kami ingin tinggal dan ikut bertempur?"

"Jika kalian sudah cukup umur, kalian boleh tinggal," kata Profesor McGonagall.

"Bagaimana dengan barang-barang kami? Koper-koper kami? Burung hantu kami?" kata anak perempuan pirang yang tadi berdebat dengan Orlando.

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk menyiapkan barang-barang. Yang paling penting adalah mengeluarkan kalian dari sini dengan selamat."

"Dimana Profesor Snape?" teriak seorang anak Slytherin.

"Dia telah, istilah umumnya, kabur," jawab Profesor McGonagall. Sorakan keras terdengar dari Gryffindor, Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff. Aku sendiri tidak tahan untuk tidak mendengus.

Professor McGonagall menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang prosedur evakuasi, namun suara membahana menenggelamkan suaranya. Suara nyaring, dingin, dan menakutkan. Membuat bulu kuduk berdiri dan seolah mencengkeram jantung. Dia yang namanya tidak boleh disebut.

"Aku tahu kalian sedang bersiap-siap bertempur." beberapa murid menjerit dan memandang ngeri. "Usaha kalian percuma saja. Kalian tidak bisa melawanku. Aku tak ingin membunuh kalian. Aku sangat menghormati guru-guru Hogwart…" aku bisa melihat McGonagall mendesis marah "…Aku tak ingin menumpahkan darah sihir." Aula Besar sunyi senyap. Sangat menakutkan.

Tapi suara menakutkan itu belum berhenti. "Berikan padaku Harry Potter, dan tak seorang pun akan dicelakai. Berikan kepadaku Harry Potter dan aku akan meninggalkan sekolah tanpa menyentuhnya. Kalian punya waktu sampai tengah malam."

Refleks, aku menoleh ke Harry Potter, orang yang bersangkutan dibarisan meja Gryffindor. Dan seluruh orang di Aula Besar juga melakukannya. Aku tidak mengerti ekspresinya. Hampir seperti meminta maaf kepada kami.

Namun mendadak, Prefek Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson, berteriak dan menunjuknya. "Tapi dia ada disana. Potter ada disana! Tangkap dia!"

Perempuan yang benar-benar keterlaluan. Dan jelas sudah membuktikan diri bahwa dia ada di pihak Pelahap Maut.

Serentak para Gryffindor berdiri, siap membela Potter. Tatapan mereka mirip sekali kebencian yang mendalam ketika melihat kearah Parkinson. Aku juga berdiri, menghadap Prefek Slytherin itu. Berdasarkan naluri, tongkat sihirku sudah mengacung kearahnya, siap mendaraskan mantra apapun yang pertama terlintas di pikiranku. Orlando berdiri dalam posisi yang sama. Dan semua Ravenclaw.

Menyadari jika sedetik saja terlambat Parkinson hanya tinggal nama, Professor McGonagall berkata tajam, "Terima Kasih, Miss Parkinson, kau akan meninggalakan Aula lebih dulu dengan Mr. Filch. Murid-murid asrama Slytherin yang lain menyusul."

Setelah Slytherin berlalu, habis sama sekali, professor McGonagall berkata "Ravenclaw menyusul!"

Aku tak perlu mempertanyakan keputusanku lagi. Aku bertempur. Aku pejuang Hogwarts. Orlando, Anne, dan beberapa Ravenclaw kelas tinggi tetap dalam posisi masing-masing.

Aku melihat Anne penuh pengertian. "Aku tahu kau menyayangi Hogwarts, Anne. Tapi kau tidak perlu ikut bertempur," kataku lembut.

Anne mengigit bibir. "Begitu juga dengan kau, Rosalie Derwent! Kau juga Orlando! Dan kau Carmichael! Kalian bisa mati!" dia memilin kata itu, "Bagaimana aku pergi dengan kalian semua disini, bertempur, aku tidak tahu…"

"Ini keputusan pribadi Ann. Pergilah." Kata Orlando lugas.

Anne menangis terisak. "Maafkan aku. Aku sayang kalian dan kalian pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kau brilian Rosalie, dan kau Orlando, dan…" kata-katanya tenggelam. Dia memelukku sekilas dan berlari menyusul rombongan Ravenclaw.

Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor dibubarkan. Caldwel, salah seorang sahabatku di Hufflepuff dan pacarnya, Summerby, menatap tidak percaya padaku yang masih duduk tenang di meja Ravenclaw.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desaknya.

"Membela duniaku. Dan jika aku tidak kembali nanti, bisakah kau menyampaikan pada Mum dan Dad kalau aku sangat menyayangi mereka?" kataku tenang.

Caldwel mengap-mengap. "Aku... Kau… Rosalie… Bagaimana aku… nanti keluargamu…"

"pergilah Owen. Sampai jumpa. Kalau bisa."

Dia pergi dengan keadaan terguncang. Pacarnya menatapku, kelihatan bersimpati. Dan mereka berlalu. Aula Besar riuh dengan ucapan selamat tinggal. Aku berusaha bergeming.

Aku tahu Andrew Dawson akan bergabung denganku. Meloncat dari meja Gryffindor, dia duduk dihadapanku. Andrew nyengir seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Berbeda dengan siswa Hogwarts yang rata-rata hanya bersahabat dengan satu asrama, aku bersahabat dengan teman-temanku sebelum kami mengenal Hogwarts, dan tetap menjadi sahabat walaupun terpisahkan oleh asrama.

"Kau tahu, kita bisa memilih…" dia memulai. Aku mengangkat alis.

Dia tertawa, tapi langsung terinterupsi oleh pengumuman salah satu anggota Orde Phoenix. Kingsley namanya? Sepertinya salah satu anggota kementerian…

"Kita hanya punya waktu setengah jam sebelum tengah malam, maka kita harus bertindak cepat! Rencana pertempuran telah disetujui oleh guru-guru Hogwarts dan Orde Phoenix…"

Instruksi-instruksi dan perintah digaungkan, dan para pejuang mengambil posisi dalam pasukan-pasukan yang akan mengambil teritorial perang yang telah dibagi.

"Kau Menara Astronomi, Rosalie. Aku ke Menara Gryffindor." Kata Andrew tegas. Sisa tawanya yang terakhir sudah lenyap sama sekali. Sekarang rahangnya terkatup kuat.

Aku mengangguk dan berdiri, bersiap bergabung dengan pasukan Menara Astronomi. Tapi baru dua langkah, Andrew menarik tanganku hingga aku berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kau yakin? Aku lebih suka kau _pulang_ Rosalie…" bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku juga lebih suka kau _pulang_, Drew."

Dia menatapku nanar dua detik, sebelum aku melepaskan tangannya dan berkata "Sampai nanti. Kalau bisa," dan aku bergabung dengan pasukan Menara Astronomi. Andrew berlari bergabung dengan pasukan Gryffindor. Didepannya, Harry Potter berlari keluar dari Aula Besar.

Pasukan kami berlari kearah tangga, dipimpin Profesor Flitwick sebagai komandan. Pasukan Menara Astronomi tidak difokuskan untuk menyerang, melainkan melindungi kastil beserta isinya. Sambil berlari Flitwick mendaraskan mantra-mantra rumit, menghembuskan angin hangat yang terasa magis menyelubungi kami. Disebelah kami Profesor Sprout melakukan hal yang sama, memimpin pasukan lain ke Menara Ravenclaw.

Waktu terasa begitu mendesak hingga menakutkan, kami seperti terkejar, betapapun berusaha semakin cepat kami berlari. Aku mengenggam tongkat sihirku semakin mantap dan semakin awas. Bahaya! Instingku menjerit. Menjadikan tiap panca indraku 2x lebih peka.

Orlando ada disebelahku, menoleh kebelakang tiap 2 detik. Dan ketika kami menjejakkan kaki di Menara Astronomi, lantai bergetar. Bagian bawah kastil jelas diledakkan.

Perang dimulai.

Flitwick meneriakkan lebih banyak mantra lagi, sekarang tujuannya kebawah Menara. Orlando menyerang dengan kutukan-kutukan perdetik kepada sosok-sosok berkerudung hitam yang memasuki kastil. Aku menyabetkan tongkat sihirku untuk menghalau kutukan yang berbalik dilontarkan kepada kami.

Semakin tidak terkendali.


	2. Chapter 2

kayanya mau di review atau engga, aku bakalan tetap nulis cerita ini sampai selesai deh. Fia dan Maya, yang udah mau baca walaupun via twitter, trims. dan 2 orang yang udah mau review cerita pertama ini, terima kasih banyak! really appreciate it! dan ya, karena selama ini hanya 2 asrama Gryffindor-Slytherin lah yang kebagian porsi cerita, aku berusaha mengangkat asrama yang lainnya. yang mau tanya-tanya, bisa ketemu aku via twitter di gitaapucinno.

cerita masih belum selesai. keep reading ya!

**PART. 2**

**2. Pertempuran.**

Kami harus melakukan apapun untuk mencegah para Pelahap Maut memasuki kastil. Tapi mereka bergerak terus, dalam formasi yang terus mendesak maju… Kilatan-kilatan kutukan menyala-nyala, berambisi, menyerukan perlawanan yang kuat…

Dan lantai bergetar lagi. Bagian dalam kastil sudah ada yang hancur, lagi. Flitwick berteriak marah, meyabetkan tongkat sihirnya, dan disaat yang sama aku, Orlando, dan Ravenclaw lainnya masing masing, berteriak ke segala penjuru "BOMBARDA –CONFRINGO –REDUCTO –DEPRIMO!"

Kekuatan yang luar biasa menyapu mundur sekaligus beberapa Pelahap Maut, tapi sama sekali bukan akhir…

Sekarang serangan diarahkan pada kami, dan aku mengenali kilatan hijau yang lewat didepan mataku dalam jarak beberapa senti… Kutukan Kematian. Aku membungkuk tepat waktu. Kutukan itu menghantam dinding Menara, meninggalkan goresan dalam yang mengerikan.

Orlando menatapku ngeri sepersekian detik. Dan kilatan merah mendekatinya… "–PROTEGO!"

Kutukan itu luput mengenainya, tapi tak urung dia terbanting akibat hantaman mantra pelindungku. Tongkat sihirnya tergelincir jatuh. Menggelinding ke ujung menara… "–ACCIO tongkat sihir!" dan tongkat sihir Orlando meluncur kearahku dengan kecepatan tidak terduga. Orlando menangkapnya sebelum tongkat itu menghantam wajahku.

"Trims," kata kami berbarengan.

Dan kilatan merah lainnya melewati bahuku. Aku mencerna apa yang terjadi dan kukira aku lolos dengan beruntung… kecuali rambut pirang panjangku yang sekarang sudah terpotong sebahu, hanya dibagian kiri, hasil goresan kutukan tadi.

Orlando membalas dengan cepat, dan aku menyerang dalam posisi berlawanan. Terlalu banyak… pikirku panik. Mereka terlalu banyak…

Getaran kuat kini mengguncang kastil. Flitwick membelalak.

"MEREKA MENEMBUS KASTIL! TURUN! KITA HARUS MELINDUNGI –CEPAT!" jeritnya dalam ketergesaannya turun, hampir meluncur, sepanjang tangga Menara…

Aku menoleh kearah samping, melihat Menara Ravenclaw hitam, terbakar…

Kerongkonganku berdeguk aneh. Rumahku, keluargaku, selama 7 tahun… Orlando menyeretku sepanjang tangga, sementara kemarahan bergolak dalam dadaku… menekannya… mereka menghancurkan Hogwarts!

Kemarahan menberikan kekuatan baru, merayapi jari-jariku, membuatnya mengenggam tongkat sihir lebih bertekad… ini pertempuran!

Hogwarts hancur dalam potongan-potongan mengerikan. Beberapa dinding kastil roboh, menyebarkan bongkahan batu-batu besar sepanjang lorong kastil. Pigura foto berantakan, beberapa terbakar. Baju zirah terpotong, seolah dibantai dengan samurai.

Dan pasukan kami bertemu kawanan Pelahap Maut. Ini berarti… Duel.

Sosok-sosok berkerudung hitam memasuki kastil, menyerang, kentara sekali senang denagn pengerusakan yang mereka lakukan. Sebagian menyerang kearah Aula Besar, sebagian membagi diri untuk memasuki tiap bagian Hogwarts. Dan tujuh… bukan, delapan… Pelahap Maut tetap dikoridor, menatap kami, jelas dengan ekspresi meremehkan, dan mereka mengangkat tongkat sihir mereka.

"Nilai Mantra-ku tidak pernah bagus, Profesor, tapi aku tahu persis mantra apa yang bisa membunuhmu, Filius." Kata Pelahap Maut yang paling depan. Dengan jijik aku mengenali Pelahap Maut itu. Rookwood.

Kebencian dilidahku terasa pahit, siap mengeluarkan kutukan menghancurkan.

Flitwick terkekeh masam. "Tuanmu lebih pintar mengajar, kalau begitu?"

"AVADA KEDAV–"

"DIMINUEND –"

Seolah bagai peluit pembuka pertandingan, ketujuh Pelahap Maut lainnya menyerang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. 2 menyerangku, menyeringai melihat jubahku, dengan lambang biru Ravenclaw... salah satu diantaranya mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kesana.

"Diffindo!"

"Protego!"

Berhasil kuhalau, tapi mantra itu berhasil merobek lengan jubahku. Temannya mengambil posisi.

"Jangan begitu dengan nona cantik ini… akan lebih bagus kalau dia utuh kan? Avada Kedav–"

"STUPEFY!" teriak Orlando, lebih cepat sedetik, dan Pelahap Maut itu terjengkang menabrak temannya. Si Pelahap Maut yang merobek jubahku mengarahkan serangannya ke Orlando.

"CRUCI–"

"FINITE INCABTATUM!" seruku, dan sisa kutukan tak termaafkan itu menggores pipi Orlando. Meninggalkan luka berdarah menyamping.

Sekarang kami berdua berduel dengan 2 sekaligus, dan ada hentakan bangga melihat 2 Pelahap Maut yang berjejal terkalahkan, sementara kami masih 6 orang, berjuang. Mantra-mantra berseliweran, anehnya, terasa familiar dan mudah dipahami. Kami sudah masuk kedalam ritme peperangan. Kutukan dan kontra-kutukan seakan bersahut-sahutan, saling menyambut. Insting mengendalikan.

Dan pada saat hampir bersamaan, aku menumbangkan lawanku dengan Flipendo, dan Orlando membuat lawannya menabrak tembok dengan Obscuro. Flitwick mendapat kejayaan dengan tumbangnya Rookwood, yang seperti terkena ledakan Bombarda.

Euphoria kemenangan tidak bertahan lama. Rookwood masih bisa mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, mengarahkannya ke murid Ravenclaw lain yang masih berduel. "REDUCTO!"

Flitwick menghalau mantra tersebut tepat waktu. Mantra berbelok, dengan kekuatan berliapat ganda menghantam dinding sebelah kiri, menghancurkannya. Dan itu membuat celah bagi Rookwood untuk melarikan diri. Pontang panting menyelamatkan diri, dia menebas udara dengan Avada Kedavra, merintangi siapapun yang berusaha mengejarnya. Dan mantra itu menghantam seseorang.

Refleks aku berbalik, melihat siapa… jangkung, berambut merah, dengan cengiran diwajahnya… Weasley. Salah satu dari si kembar yang terkenal itu…

Kenyataan seolah menghimpit. Sedikit kelengahan, sedikit mantra salah sasaran… dan sekarang dia sudah tiada… jeritan memilukan terdengar dari orang-orang disekitarnya, Hermione Granger, Weasley, Potter, ada disana, mereka ada disana…

Seorang Weasley lagi, kakaknya yang dulu menjadi Ketua Murid Gryffindor meraung murka. "ROOKWOOD!"

Tapi gerombolan Pelahap Maut yang tadi membagi diri kedalam kastil sekarang menyerbu ke dekat mereka, terpancing ledakan besar yang dibuat Rookwood tadi, mulai menyerang lagi, seolah membuktikan bahwa kami tidak akan pernah menang atas mereka… ditambah ada sasaran besar mereka, disana, Granger, Weasley, Potter…

Kilatan-kilatan merah, hijau, biru elektrik, bertemu diudara, menyambar-nyambar, dan seandainya bukan dalam kondisi hidup atau mati, atraksi ini pasti akan terlihat indah sekali. Kutukan-kutukan menyerempet begitu dekat, hingga nyaris terasa keajaiban kami semua masih hidup, masih bisa membalas, masih bisa menghindari…

"ALARTE ASCENDARE!" teriakku, dan seorang Pelahap Maut terbang, mendarat dengan terbanting. Orlando men-Confudus salah satu diantara Pelahap Maut yang menyerbu Potter, dan ketika dia sempoyongan, Weasley yang paling tua menghantamnya.

Kami terdesak, dan berlari sambil terus melakukan kontra-kutukan, menuju Aula Besar. Rasanya seperti masuk ke arena pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. McGonagall bertarung satu lawan satu, Flitwick menyambar salah satu Pelahap Maut dan langsung menjatuhkannya. Sprout dan Sinistra saling membelakangi, berusaha menamengi murid yang diserang. Banyak Gryffindor yang bertarung dengan ahli seakan mereka anggota Orde Phoenix, para Laskar Dumbledore… harusnya aku tahu… aku ikut selama setahun ini… lukisan-lukisan meneriakkan semangat, dukungan, sementara Peeves melayang, menaburkan polong Snargaluf ke atas para Pelahap Maut… dan perutku bergolak hebat ketika melihat bahwa bukan hanya manusia yang meramaikan pertempuran, tetapi juga Laba-laba raksasa, monster-monster lainnya… dan raksasa.

Sebuah kilatan hijau melewati kami, dan seorang Gryffindor terlempar keluar, dan tidak bergerak lagi. "CONJUNCTIVITIS!" adalah respon terbaikku, membalas pembunuh itu. Dia menabrak salah satu raksasa dan hilang dari pandangan. Aku melihat kearah anak Gryffindor tadi dengan ngeri. Dan terhenyak ketika aku mengenalinya. Creevey. Colin Creevey. Orlando terlihat sama ngerinya. Dan pada saat yang sama lantai Hogwarts bergetar, saat para raksasa mulai berkelahi. Pejuang Hogwarts maupun Pelahap Maut sekarang terpaksa menyingkir, menghindari reruntuhan yang disebabkan oleh para raksasa.

Dan itu belum seberapa. Aku kehabisan nafas ketika menyadari hawa dingin gemeretak yang menyelimuti kastil, meneriakkan keputusasaan, menjeritkan kesedihan, otakku meneriakkan perintah yang tidak mampu kurespon… tongkat sihirku melonggar dalam genggaman… Orlando merintih, "Expecto… Expecto…"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" suara Andrew Dawson membelah keheningan, dan singa perak muncul, mengaum murka, memukul mundur para Dementor.

Suara itu menyadarkanku, Hogwarts-ku, keluargaku, alasanku berada ditengah peperangan ini… "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" aku meraung. Dan elang perak menyerang para Dementor, memberikan pencerahan pada pikiranku, aku masih hidup, masih akan berjuang…

"Mundur! Mundur!" perintah Andrew, menarik jubahku, menarik jubah Orlando, dan kami bertiga berlari secepat kami bisa, kedalam kastil. Suara membahana menakutkan itu bergema lagi, mengagetkan, mengerikan. Kami otomatis berhenti, menahan nafas, mendengarkan.

"Kalian telah bertempur, dengan gagah berani. Lord Voldemort tahu bagaimana menghargai keberanian." Aku menahan keinginan bergidik, "Tapi kalian telah menderita kekalahan besar. Jika kalian terus melawanku, kalian semua akan mati. Aku tak ingin ini terjadi. Setiap titik darah sihir yang ditumpahkan adalah kerugian dan kesia-siaan. Lord Voldemort murah hati. Aku memerintahkan angkatan perangku mundur, segera. Kalian punya waktu satu jam. Urus korban yang mati dengan selayaknya. Rawat yang terluka."

"Aku berbicara sekarang, Harry Potter, langsung kepadamu. Kau telah mengizinkan teman temanmu mati untukmu daripada menghadapiku sendiri. Aku akan menunggumu satu jam dalam Hutan Terlarang. Jika dalam satu jam kau tidak meyerahkan diri, perang akan dimulai kembali, dan kali ini aku akan ikut dalam kehebohan ini, Harry Potter. Satu jam."

Kemarahan mengelegak dalam diriku, memberikan keberanian yang belum pernah kurasakan. Menurutku dua opsi yang diberikan Lord Mort itu sama saja bodohnya. Menyerah atau mati, begitu? Jadi apa arti nyawa-nyawa yang sudah jatuh ditangan kroni-kroninya? _Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa yang memutuskan untuk maju, tidak akan berbalik kembali._

Masing-masing pejuang Hogwarts bangkit, kesadaran merayapi mereka sepenuhnya. Aku memasukkan tongkat sihirku, dan berusaha membantu salah seorang murid Hufflepuff yang kepalanya mengucurkan darah. Andrew membantu Firenze, guru Ramalan, yang panggulnya terluka dan terlihat tidak bisa berjalan. Orlando memakai Ferula untuk membebat beberapa anak Gryffindor yang kelihatannya terkena luka bakar.

Pejuang-pejuang yang meninggal berbaring berjajar ditengah Aula. Anggota Orde Phoenix, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff…

Semua bekerja tanpa suara. Kesenyapan yang menekan, kesedihan begitu mencekik, tapi tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk adanya air mata.


	3. Chapter 3

Last Chapter.

* * *

**3. Akhir.**

"Bisa aku sedikit membantu, Dear?" kata sebuah suara dibelakangku. Aku berbalik dan Madam Pomfrey memandangku lembut. "Sedikit merapikanmu, maksudku."

Aku tersenyum malu-malu menyadari betapa berantakannya diriku. Terutama rambutku yang separuh pendek separuh panjang. Ujungnya menghitam terbakar akibat kutukan yang memotongnya. Dan oh sudahlah, jubah ini seperti lap dapur rombeng yang bahkan tidak layak digunakan oleh Peri-Rumah.

"Terima kasih Madam, tapi..." kata-kataku terputus oleh sorakan. Sorakan kegembiraan diwaktu yang salah, bercampur serapah. Seperti–

Dan suara mengerikan itu menghantam lagi. Kepuasan nyata tergambar dari kehalusan kata-katanya.

"Harry Potter sudah mati. Dia terbunuh ketika dia melarikan diri, menyelamatkan diri sementara kalian semua mengorbankan nyawa untuknya. Kami membawa mayatnya sebagai bukti pahlawan kalian sudah pergi."

Kesenyapan mengantung diudara. Semuanya seolah berhenti bernafas, menunggu, menimbang, tidak yakin, berusaha berfikir… Benarkah? Tidak, tidak tentu saja. Kita tidak bisa mempercayai Morte busuk itu…

"Pertempuran sudah dimenangkan. Kalian sudah kehilangan lebih dari separuh pejuang kalian. Pelahap Mautku lebih banyak daripada kalian dan Anak Laki-Laki Yang Bertahan Hidup sudah tamat riwayatnya. Tak boleh ada lagi pertempuran."

Aula sunyi senyap. Berusaha menyaring informasi… kesadaran merayap, menembus ketakutan yang paling dalam.

"Mereka!"

"Pelahap Maut dari Hutan Terlarang!"

"Dia Yang Namanya Tidak–"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Potter? Potter!"

"Harry! Harry–"

Makin banyak yang berteriak, mencari tahu, tapi kabar menyebar dengan tidak mengenakkan, tidak ada yang pasti. Rasanya seolah dibangunkan dengan ditampar, saat kau sedang tertidur nyenyak ditengah malam.

Seseorang menabrakku dalam keriuhan yang mencekam itu. Granger. Disampingnya Weasley, dan Ginny, dengan rona pucat yang tampak mengerikan jika dibandingkan dengan rambutnya yang menyala. Profesor McGonagall berlari dalam kebingungan disusul guru-guru Hogwarts lainnya. Orlando memandangku waswas, tapi aku tidak mengerti. Disaat dia berlari keluar kasil, aku mengikutinya. Andrew sudah ada dibarisan depan yang pertama keluar kastil.

Mulanya kami berlari sekuat tenaga, secepat mungkin, sampai pada perbatasan Hutan Terlarang, sampai beberapa anak berhenti mendadak. Disampingku Profesor Sprout, tanpa terduga mundur, mencengkeram jubahnya.

"TIDAK!" Jeritan memilukan McGonagall seolah menyiramkan es kepunggungku, membuat leherku kaku. Jadi Potter…

"Tidak!"

"Tidak–"

"Harry! HARRY!"

_Semudah itu? Dia menyerahkan dirinya?_

Beberapa anak mulai merengsek maju, ingin tahu, ingin melihat sendiri, bertekad tidak akan percaya begitu saja sampai melihat sendiri apa yang dikatakan oleh Dia Yang Namanya– dan jeritan-jeritan dimulai, beberapa memaki dengan kekuatan luar biasa kepada Pelahap Maut, Neville Longbottom, anak Gryffindor yang berdiri didepanku dengan jelas bahkan memaki Voldemort. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menjerit ngeri dan berteriak sumpah serapah. Kebingungan dan ketakutan bercampur, dan dengan menjerit, perasaan itu bisa sedikit ditekan.

"DIAM!" teriak Voldemort, terdengar letusan dan kilatan cahaya terang, dan mendadak, tenggorokanku seperti disumbat batu. Mantra Silencio, karena seluruh kerumunan kini terdiam mendadak. Beberapa seperti tercekik ketika memaksakan untuk tetap mengeluarkan suara.

"Kalian lihat? Harry Potter sudah mati! Kalian mengerti sekarang, orang-orang terpedaya? Dia bukan apa-apa, tidak pernah apa-apa, hanya anak yang mengandalkan orang lain untuk berkorban baginya!"

"Dia mengalahkanmu!" suara Weasley, yang paling berani, menjadi kekuatan untuk melepas kutukan bisu yang mencekik kami. Tapi hanya beberapa detik sebelum mantra tersebut kembali bekerja.

"Dia terbunuh sewaktu berusaha kabur menyelinap kastil," kata Voldemort, dan nada kegembiraan yang aneh menjalar ke tiap desau kata-katanya, "Terbunuh selagi mencoba menyelamatkan diri–"

Kalimatnya terputus, Neville Longbottom, menerjang langsung kearah Voldemort, menjadikan dirinya sasaran tembak bagi para Pelahap Maut. Beberapa membantu, dan kutukan Crucuaitus menyambar mereka. Dan Voldemort terlihat tertarik untuk menghadapi Neville. Tongkat Neville ada sekitar 2 meter jauhnya. Oh tidak, tidak.

"Dan siapa ini?" desisnya dalam suara ularnya yang paling mematikan. "siapa yang telah bersukarela mendemonstrasikan apa yang terjadi kepada mereka yang terus melawan ketika sudah kalah perang?"

Pelahap Maut wanita berambut hitam yang tampak seperti orang gila tertawa. Lestrange. "Neville Longbottom, Yang Mulia! Anak pasangan Auror itu,"

Voldemort menelengkan kepalanya, seolah-olah perduli. "Tapi kau berdarah-murni, kan, anak pemberani?"

"Jadi, kenapa kalau ya?" kata-kata Neville jelas sekali bermaksud menghina, dan aku menyukainya. Memangnya semua yang ada disini bukan Darah-Murni? Mengingat kementerian menyeret tiap Kelahiran-Muggle, dan Darah-Campuran yang diperlakukan sewenang-wenang… Andrew mengalaminya, dan kulihat wajahnya pahit dalam kegetiran. Tapi kegembiraan karena Voldemort terhina menyelusup, membuatku mendapatkan keberanian lagi, dan kutukan pembisu pelan-pelan memudar…

"Kau menunjukkan semangat, dan keberanian, dan kau dari keturunan bangsawan. Kau akan menjadi Pelahap Maut yang sangat berharga. Kami membutuhkan orang seperti kau, Neville Longbottom."

"AKU AKAN BERGABUNG DENGANMU KALAU NERAKA MEMBEKU!" maki Neville. "Laskar Dumbledore!" dan aku berteriak dengan segenap kekuatan, senang sekali akan makian Neville sekaligus terbebas dari kutukan Voldemort…

"Baiklah, kalau itu pilihanmu Longbottom, siap-siap kehilangan kepalamu kalau begitu," desau Voldemort halus.

Sesuatu menembus keremangan subuh, dan detik berikutnya, Topi Seleksi mendarat ditangan Voldemort. "Tak aka nada lagi seleksi di Sekolah Hogwarts. Tak aka nada lagi asrama-asrama. Lambang, perisai, dan warna leluhurku yang mulia, Salazar Slytherin, akan mencukupi bagi semuanya, bukankah begitu Neville Longbottom?"

Neville menjadi kaku dan diam, Kutukan Ikat Tubuh Sempurna, dan Topi Seleksi dipaksakan masuk kedalam kepalanya. Dan Topi berkobar menyala, membakar Neville.

Aku menjerit.

Seluruh Laskar Dumbledore menjerit, membelah subuh dengan lengkingan menyakitkan…

Dan mendadak banyak hal terjadi pada saat bersamaan.

Panah-panah melesat, terbang dari para Centaurus yang berderap gaduh, menyerukan perjuangan untuk melawan Voldemort dan para Pelahap Maut. Raksasa yang tadi– adik Hagrid, keluar dengan menggeram-geram, yang dibalas oleh raungan para raksasa Voldemot. Ditengah semua itu, entah bagaimana mengambil seluruh perhatian, Neville Longbottom, terbebas dari kutukan, menarik sebuah pedang perak berkilauan dari dalam Topi Seleksi, tertimpa cahaya batu merah, pedang Godric Gryffindor… dan menebas ular besar Voldemort dengan mulus.

Ular terpotong dua, kepalanya jatuh berdebam, dan Voldemort berteriak murka… dan Neville terpental kebelakang akibat Mantra Pelindung… entah dari siapa yang jelas bergerak cepat mengantisipasi datangnya Kutukan Kematian.

Sebelum aku sempat merespon sesuatu, Orlando menarik jubahku, menyeretku menghindari hujan panah, injakan kaki para raksasa, hantaman Thestral, dan cakar Hippogrif. Terseret, aku mengikutinya berlari ke dalam kastil, sementara telingaku mendenging karena setiap orang berteriak, hingar-bingar, dan masing-masing sudah mulai berduel lagi…

" –SECTUMSEMPRA!" kutukan menyambar Orlando, menyayat bahunya, dan darah memercik ke wajahku. Refleks aku berbalik dan meluncurkan mantra tanpa berfikir, "Expelliarmus!"

"CRUCIO!" teriak Orlando dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, dan Palahap Maut itu terkapar, menjerit.

"—AVADA KEDAVRA!" kilatan hijau meluncur mulus dari Voldemort, tepat menuju Orlando. Orlando terbanting, tidak bergerak lagi.

Mana mungkin. Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin…

Tubuhku sedingin es. Aku maju mendekatinya seperti melayang, menarik jubahnya, lupa dengan medan perang, lupa dengan pertempuran. Semua itu tidak penting, tidak ada artinya… Orlando tidak mungkin, tidak bisa…

"FLIPENDO!" dan aku terhantam, seperti dipukul dengan logam keras, menabrak tembok kastil. Sakit sekali, dan bau anyir darah tercium, sesuatu yang dingin mengalir dari kepalaku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan si penyerang mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, lurus didepan wajahku.

"AVADA KEDA—AARRH"

Seorang peri-rumah menusuknya dengan belati besar, dan sedetik kemudian dengan suara "TAR!" keras, dia terbang, menabrak salah satu raksasa.

"Bangun, Miss! Cepat bangun Miss! Harus cepat pergi!" lengkingnya, menarik narik tudung jubahku untuk menegakkan kepalaku. Tapi aku tidak mau. Orlando 4 meter jauhnya, dan aku harus kesana, harus membawanya bersamaku, ketempat yang aman…

"Apa yang anda lakukan Miss? Wiley mohon Miss, jangan kesana! Berbahaya!"

Tapi aku terus berjalan, tertatih, mana bisa meninggalkan Orlando disana, aku tidak bisa, demi Merlin! Aku disini untuknya! Aku tinggal di pertempuran terkutuk ini demi dia, mana bisa dia meninggalkanku? Tidak, tidak, dia harus kembali bersamaku!

Peri-rumah itu terus menarikku, berteriak-teriak, mencoba menahanku, tapi aku hampir sampai, mengapai Orlando, akan bersamanya…

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, ROSALIE?" sebuah tangan mencengkeram bahuku, sangat kuat hingga mungkin saja mematahkannya. "PAKAI OTAKMU SEKARANG!"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK KEPADAKU, DAWSON!" aku menjerit marah, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tarikannya.

"JADI SAAT PACARMU MATI KAU JUGA HARUS MATI, BEGITU? JADI KAU MAU MENYIA-NYIAKAN PENGORBANANNYA?"

"KAU– DIA TIDAK MATI!"

"DIA MATI!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU! BERANINYA KAU!"

"Stupefy!" teriak Andrew, dan aku berjengit, bersiap menerima kutukan, tapi setelah 2 detik berlalu dan tidak terjadi apapun, aku membuka mataku. Tongkat sihirnya teracung ke balik bahuku, dan seorang Pelahap Maut merosot disana.

"Kita akan menang, Rosalie. Ini akan berakhir, sebentar lagi. Percayalah padaku." Sengalnya. Dan aku berusaha, sangat berusaha menerimanya. Tapi yang ada hanya perasaan kebas semata.

"Miss… Miss… Wiley memungut tongkat sihir anda Miss…" cicit sebuah suara dibawah, dan aku mengenali peri-rumah yang tadi menolongku. Sejak kapan aku menjatuhkan tongkat sihirku? Aku mengambilnya tanpa berfikir dan mengancungkannya lurus-lurus kepada salah satu Pelahap Maut yang tengah berduel dengan seorang anak Hufflepuff.

"Stupefy," dan kilatan merah menjatuhkannya. "Terima kasih sekali, Wiley. Aku berhutang banyak sekali padamu," kataku lirih.

"Tidak, Miss! Wiley senang sekali bisa membantu keturunan Mr. Derwent tentu saja! Kehormatan, Miss…"

"JANGAN ANAK PEREMPUANKU, KAU JAHANAM!" Seorang wanita menabrakku, membuatku terhuyung ketika mantelnya terkibas didepan wajahku. Dia berlari penuh tekad, menuju Pelahap Maut wanita gila yang terus tertawa-tawa selama pertempuran. Dan duel maut terjadi. Tersentak, aku tersadar sepenuhnya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan membatin, _ini belum selesai. Selesaikan, dan aku akan menjemput Orlando. _Aku meluncurkan lagi beberapa mantra bius ke Pelahap Maut yang masih berkeliaran.

Si Pelahap Maut gila yang berduel dengan Mrs. Weasley tertawa senang. "Apa yang akan terjadi jika Mummy pergi ketempat yang sama dengan Freddie?" senandungnya girang.

Dan sedetik setelah tawanya yang terakhir, dia terjungkal. Mrs. Weasley memenangkan kejayaan atas tewasnya Lestrange. Voldemort, disatu sisi, murka. McGonagall dan Slughorn terlihat terjengkang oleh kekuatan mantranya yang terakhir. Pelahap Mautnya yang terakhir sudah jatuh, dan sekarang dia sendiri, dengan kami semua yang dengan senang hati memakai Kutukan-Tak-Temaafkan kepadanya bertubi-tubi.

Voldemort mengangkat tongkat sihirnya kearah Mrs. Weasley sebelum teriakan nyaring suara yang tak asing membelah udara. "PROTEGO!" dan selubung perlindungan melapisi kami, bagai hembusan udara musim semi.

Dan aku melihat Harry Potter. Hidup. Siap bertarung. Aku terkesiap.

_Potter?_

_Masih hidup?_

"Aku tak ingin siapapun mencoba membantu. Memang harus begini. Harus aku," kata-katanya mengaung nyaring, dengan kepercayaan diri dan kebijakan yang bisa dipercaya. Rasanya seperti Profesor Dumbledore. Disebelahku, Andrew dan beberapa anak menurunkan tongkat sihir mereka. Patuh.

Potter sudah mati dan sekarang dia hidup… pikiranku mengembara jauh. Mungkin Orlando juga bisa, mungkin dia… dan kepahitan mengempiskan balon harapanku tadi. Avada Kedavra yang begitu singkat, tepat mengarah kearahnya…

Tangan seseorang mengenggam tanganku. Andrew. Dia menutup matanya. Dan aku balas menggengam tangannya, berdoa, berharap yang terbaik…

Potter dan Voldemort saling putar, menjaga diameter jarak mereka, agar siap melontarkan kutukan dalam tempo setengah detik. Samar-samar tertangkap olehku beberapa kata yang asing namun familiar… Horcrux? Kebetulan? Cinta? Tongkat Elder? Dumbledore, Snape, Malfoy…

Dan matahari terbit menyiratkan cahayanya menyelimuti Aula Besar. Teriakan keduanya mengema menakutkan, aku mengenggam tangan Andrew semakin kuat.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Ledakan mengguncang kastil. Dan lidah api keemasan berkobar, menutupi mereka dari pandangan. Separuh ingin tahu, separuh takut akan apa yang terjadi aku membuka mataku. Harry Potter melompat keudara, sementara Voldemort tergeletak mati dilantai.

Aku berteriak sekeras yang aku bisa. Mengguncang Andrew, dengan tangan masih saling bertaut aku memeluknya, menangis, terisak, sedih sekali karena Orlando tidak disini, senang sekali karena ini semua akhirnya selesai, dan kegemparan yang lain pecah, semua jadi satu dalam sorak sorai kemenangan, kegembiraan, Neville Longbottom menangis bahagia memeluk neneknya, Slughorn berteriak-teriak "Demi Merlin yang agung!" McGonagall menangis bersama Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid meloncat-loncat menyumpahi mayat Voldemort, sementara Potter dipeluk, diagungkan, dan semua ingin menjabat tangannya, memberikan rasa terima kasih yang terdalam…

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Aku menjemput Orlando, dan dia dibaringkan dengan damai bersama para pejuang lainnya yang gugur dengan terhormat, jauh dari tempat para Pelahap Maut dan Voldemort yang mati. Aku masih terus menangis ketika duduk kelelahan dimeja asrama, dengan Andrew yang tidak beranjak dari sisiku.

Setelah semua ini, waktu berlari begitu cepat.

* * *

**19 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

"Jadi bagaimana ya? Aku ingin sekali di Gryffindor seperti Dad, tapi Mum dulu di Ravenclaw dan itu kereeen! Jadi bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Azalea Dawson menarik-narik jaket Andrew, meminta perhatiannya lagi.

"Dimana pun kau berada, semuanya oke Darl," katanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak. Jelas tidak. Slytherin sama sekali tidak oke untukku," sungutnya. "ya kan Mum?"

"Slytherin tidak seburuk itu Lea, itu hanya prasangka. Mum sudah memberitahumu," kataku sabar.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti masuk Slytherin," kekeh Orlando, kakaknya yang sekarang berada ditahun ke-3nya di Hogwarts.

"Diam kau, Orla," balas Azalea sengit.

Aku melirik Andrew dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan bicara seperti itu pada kakakmu, Lea,"

"Oi, James!" seru Orlando saat dia bertemu temannya, James Potter. "Bye Mum, Dad. Sampai jumpa kalau kau tak salah naik kereta, Lee Lee," ledeknya lagi, setelah memelukku dan Andrew, dia menghilang didalam kompartemen bersama James Potter.

"Aku mau di Ravenclaw saja. Aku tak mau bersama dengannya di Gryffindor," gerutu Azalea.

"Sudah hampir jam 11, naiklah. Dan jangan lupa untuk mengirimi Mum dan Dad surat tentang minggu pertamamu. Kami menyayangimu," kataku sambil memeluknya. Andrew mengantarnya sampai menemukan kompartemen.

Hogwarts Express berangkat, meninggalkan uap putih keudara. Aku melambai pada 2 anakku. Andrew disisiku.

FIN

* * *

**Terima kasih buat semua yang mau menunggu cerita ini!**

Para Reviewer, teman, Author yang saya jumpai di Twitter (That was fun!)

dan maaf sekali kalau ceritanya kurang seru, kurang menarik, banyak typo, dan kurang-kurang yang lainnya. namanya juga author baru hehe *nyari pembelaan*

dan masalah lama, ya lama. padahal cerita ini ditulis hanya dalam waktu sehari dan tanpa diedit kembali! yaa, that was me! kegiatan saya menggila belakangan ini, jadi jarang bisa menulis lama didepan komputer. maaaaaf yaaaa .

yang menanyakan karakter ini OC apa bukan, ehem. jadi saya belum menemukan murid Ravenclaw yang sudah mempunya karakternya sendiri dalam Harry Potter. tidak seperti Draco, Harry, Hermione, dll yang sudah famous. jadi yaaa dibikin sedemikian rupalah tokoh-tokoh dalam FF ini. :D

Last, Trims again!

C U


End file.
